


Очень хорошее место

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Category: Castle Rock (TV)
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Femslash, Gen, Missing Scene, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: Малыш гуляет ночью по Касл-Року. Наблюдает за жителями. Ждёт.
Relationships: Chance/Vera





	Очень хорошее место

Щит перед въездом в кемпинг был облезлый, потрескавшийся. Малыш провёл пальцем по рассохшейся древесине, погладил буквы. «Старгейзер» — гласила надпись на щите.

Пьяный шум автостоянки остался позади.

Малыш был очарован современным Касл-Роком. И «Старгейзером», конечно, неожиданно уютным кемпингом, чистеньким, тихим. Большинство домиков пустовало — туристический сезон закончился. Его вниманием завладел выбивающийся из-под полуопущенной рулонки свет в домике номер двадцать. Окошко приветливо мерцало, обещая интересное. Он двигался бесшумно, словно кот. Заглянул в окно, замирая от предвкушения.

В спальне на кровати лежали две девушки. Голова одной находилась между раскинутых ног второй. Обнажённые бёдра принимающей ласки девушки непрерывно двигались, будто отдельно от остального тела хозяйки. Хрупкая брюнетка в чёрных джинсах и старой футболке тщетно пыталась удержать любовницу на одном месте.

— Не вертись, Вера, — прошипела брюнетка, подняв голову. Малыш увидел её узкое лицо с тонкими губами и пронзительными глазами, похожими на переспелые вишни. Она была симпатична, на его вкус. Скорее даже притягательна. Брюки так тесно облегали её худые ноги и маленькую задницу, что это было почти неприлично. Он сразу понял, что её внешняя хрупкость обманчива.

Малышу нравился тёмный цвет волос у женщин.

— Прости, Джорджи.

Вера дышала шумно, с присвистом, покорно замерла, но стоило только Джорджи возобновить ласку, как она снова выгнулась. Бёдра у Веры были полные, округлые, белые. Она закрыла глаза, когда услышала тихие ругательства Джорджи. На её щеках алели два широких пятна, какие бывают лишь от смеси стыда и удовольствия.

Вера — другая: широкое лицо и мясистые покатые плечи; грудь большая, вываливалась из бюстгальтера. Малыш зачарованно глазел на её белоснежные изгибы, мягкий живот с глубокой ямкой пупка. Она стонала деликатно, жалобно попискивая, как полузадушенная мышь, лишь порывистые движения бёдер выдавали её возбуждение.

Они были такие разные, каждая по-своему красива. Малыш, почувствовав ненужное напряжение в паху, оторвался от зрелища, взглянул в небо. Луна тревожно отсвечивала из-за низко висящих туч. Луна — его хорошая подружка.

До возвращения главной подружки, которой суждено перевернуть этот жалкий человеческий мирок, оставались считанные месяцы.

— Ай, Джорджия! — закричала Вера, вновь привлекая внимание Малыша. Она шокировано уставилась на укусившую её за клитор Джорджи, оттолкнув ту. — Ты сбрендила?!

Губы Джорджии блестели женской смазкой. Она ухмыльнулась.

— Иисус! — воскликнула Вера, поёжившись от этой жуткой ухмылки.

— Я же просила не называть меня Джорджией, — сказала Джорджи. — Я Ченс, помнишь?

— Да-да, — торопливо согласилась Вера. Она села и правой ладонью неуклюже прикрыла пострадавшую промежность. На её животе обозначилась внушительная складка, похожая на широкую улыбку. Бюстгальтер перекосился, и Малыш заметил Верин сосок, странно крохотный для такой массивной груди, похожий на камушек, цвет у него был приятный, кофейный. Так и просился на язык.

Ченс встала с кровати и демонстративно вытерла рот краем футболки. Вышло вульгарно, нарочито по-мужски.

— Шутка, — произнесла она, но глаза её опасно сверкали.

— Дурацкая шутка, — прошептала Вера, перекатываясь на противоположный край кровати в поисках трусиков. Не найдя бельё, она натянула джинсы прямо на голое тело.

— Эй, ты обиделась? — хрипло спросила Ченс. — Прости, нашло что-то.

— Нет, всё в порядке. Зря мы это затеяли.

— Зря… — повторила Ченс. Она больше не смотрела на Веру. Взгляд её был прикован к упаковке струн для гитары, валяющейся на прикроватной тумбочке. Ченс обожала гитарные струны, одновременно жёсткие и упругие, таящие в себе столько прекрасных мелодий. Сложно задушить человека струной?

— Я… Я пойду к себе, — Вера так торопилась, что не заметила надетого наизнанку свитера. — Завтра встретимся?..

— Возможно.

Мысль о струне, сжимающейся на девичьей шее, — ещё не оформившаяся до конца, но назойливая, манящая, — билась в воспалённом мозге Ченс тяжёлым мрачным аккордом.

Малыш, держась в тени деревьев, медленно уходил от двадцатого домика в сторону Салемс-Лота, размышляя о столь необычном орудии убийства. Ему тоже хотелось знать, насколько трудно задушить человека гитарной струной. Он представлял, как затягивает струну на шее Алана Пэнгборна: струна впивается в дряблую плоть старика, взрезает кожу. Его пальцы безуспешно царапают шею, пытаясь оттянуть удавку хотя бы для одного спасительного вдоха, но всё бесполезно[1]…

Хлопнула входная дверь домика Ченс, раздались торопливые шаркающие шаги, нарушая сонную тишину «Старгейзера».

«Касл-Рок, США, — подумал Малыш. — Очень хорошее место»[2].

* * *

[1] Практически нереально задушить человека гитарной струной: человек — существо живучее, а струны крайне непрочные.

[2] Отсылка к фразе Зельды Уинстон из фильма «Мёртвые не умирают»: «Центрвилль, США. Очень хорошее место».


End file.
